The Onyx Hotel Tour
The Onyx Hotel Tour is the current second concert tour by Serbian singer, in support of his third studio album In The Zone ''(2018). The tour began on March 2, 2019, in San Diego, California, at Pechanga Arena San Diego, and is scheduled to end on July 26, 2019 Background On December 5, 2018, he announced through his official website US concerts to support his third studio album, In the Zone (2018). The tour will kick off on March 2 in San Diego, California, at Pechanga Arena San Diego. After his performance at Sydney's New Year's Eve, he released a statement saying, "I'm especially looking forward to bringing my tour to new markets and performing in front of fans that may not have had the opportunity to see my previous tour." On January 1, 2019, he announced dates for UK and Ireland. Additional dates for London and Dublin were added day later due to big demand. 7 days later after the tickets were released, he announced a European leg of the tour, visiting 17 countries (including UK and Ireland). He added additional date for Geneva due to big demand. The singer announced on February 25, 2019 that he'll visit more countries and that the dates will be out soon. On March 8, 2019, through his official website he announced Asian and Oceania dates for the tour. Commercial performance Demand in Europe and the United Kingdom saw ticket sites crashing, sparking him to add additional dates in London, Dublin and Geneva. Tickets were sold-out in under 10 minutes for his date at 3Arena in Dublin. The North American leg grossed $37,225,993 with all sold out shows. The European leg grossed $38,202,335 with all sold out shows. Moline injury On March 18, 2019, during the Moline show at TaxSlayer Center, he fell during the performance of "(I Got That) Boom Boom" and injured his knee. He left the stage and returned shortly after wearing a white robe, apologizing to the audience for not being able to deliver the encore performance. The Rosemont, Illionis show at Allstate Arena, scheduled for March 19, was cancelled. Pop star's label RCA Records asked fans to hold on to their tickets until further notice. The Flint Journal reported that the Auburn Hills, Michigan show at The Palace of Auburn Hills was also cancelled. Both shows were rescheduled to the end of the leg in April. Moline injury On March 18, 2019, during the Moline show at TaxSlayer Center, he fell during the performance of "(I Got That) Boom Boom" and injured his knee. He left the stage and returned shortly after wearing a white robe, apologizing to the audience for not being able to deliver the encore performance. The Rosemont, Illionis show at Allstate Arena, scheduled for March 19, was cancelled. Pop star's label RCA Records asked fans to hold on to their tickets until further notice. The Flint Journal reported that the Auburn Hills, Michigan show at The Palace of Auburn Hills was also cancelled. Both shows were rescheduled to the end of the leg in April. Broadcast and recordings On January 12, 2019, it was announced that HBO would broadcast live the Miami show at the American Airlines Arena on March 28, in a special titled Live from Miami. It was directed by Hamish Hamilton. Opening Acts *Charli XCX (North America) *Lauren Jauregui (Europe) (select venues) *Mikolas Josef (Europe) (select venues) *Wincent Weiss (Europe) (select venues) Setlist #"Toxic" #"Overprotected" #"Girls" #"Showdown" #"Baby One More Time" (Britney Spears cover) #"Oops!... I Did It Again" #"(You Drive Me) Crazy" #"Everytime" #"The Hook Up" #"I'm a Slave 4 U" #"Shadow" #"Touch of My Hand" #"Breathe on Me" #"Outrageous" #"(I Got That) Boom Boom" '''Encore' # "Me Against the Music" Tour dates Cancelled shows